Między nami
by 22Agusss
Summary: Czy to możliwe, aby kilkanaście lat przyjaźni nic nie znaczyło?


_Zainspirowane piosenką pt.: "Między nami nigdy nic nie było". Taka krótka, dziwna historyjka. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba! :)_

_Między nami nigdy nic nie było…_

Fakty to sprawy, których nie da się podważyć, gdyż same w sobie są autentyczne. W takim razie stwierdzam, że to nie jest fakt! Czy potrafiłbyś zaprzeczyć, że w ciągu tylu lat zdarzyło się więcej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał? Przecież łączyła nas przyjaźń. Właśnie przyjaźń? A może coś więcej?  
Milczysz. Już nigdy nie otrzymam odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania. Przekreśliłeś naszą piętnastoletnią przyjaźń przez jedną, głupią, bezsensowną kłótnię. A o co ona była? Nawet nie pamiętam. A może chodziło o nią? Tak. To możliwe. Pojawiła się między nami znikąd. Teraz udajesz, że się nie znamy. Mijasz mnie bez słowa. Nigdy nie patrzysz w moją stronę. Czuję się, jakbym był powietrzem! To wcale nie jest przyjemne. A do tego myśl, że w jeden wieczór przekreśliłeś to, co nas łączyło…

_Nasze dłonie nigdy nie spotkały się…_

Wychodząc z gabinetu napotykam cię stojącego z nią. Jej dłoń leży na twoim ramieniu. Nie strącasz jej. Wydaje się, że ci się to  
podoba. Odwracam się i wracam do pomieszczenia, z którego wyszedłem. Próbuję tłumaczyć sobie, że moje cofnięcie spowodowane jest tym, aby ułatwić ci unikanie mnie. Próbuję, lecz nie umiem. Jej ręka, twój wyraz twarzy. To boli.  
Stoję na środku gabinetu i patrzę tępo na ścianę. „Czemu to tak boli?" Nigdy nie pozwalałeś się dotykać, chyba że była taka konieczność. Czy to była konieczność? Nie wydaje mi się. Nie było na twojej twarzy bólu, cierpienia, smutku. Był natomiast uśmiech. Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie dzwonek. Kompletnie zapomniałem o pacjencie. Podejmuję próbę opuszczenia pomieszczenia. I znów natykam się na waszą dwójkę. Tym razem wasze dłonie są splecione w uścisku. Czuję ukłucie. To boli…

_Teraz już na pewno wiem, że to miłość… _

Wchodzisz do mojego gabinetu, bez żadnego pukania czy powitania. To nic takiego, a tyle dla mnie znaczy. Siadasz na mojej kanapie i zaczynasz zabawę laską, patrząc na nią uparcie. Nie wypowiadasz żadnego słowa. A ja czekam. Udaję, że uzupełniam jakieś papiery, ale to absurd. Wykorzystuję tę chwilę, aby lepiej ci się przyjrzeć. W końcu od jakiegoś czasu nie miałem okazji…  
Na twojej twarzy widzę zmęczenie i ból. Rozczarowanie i skruchę. Cierpienie i… cierpienie. Za dobrze cię znam, by uwierzyć że poprzednia radość była prawdziwa. To tylko przykrywka. Chciałeś coś utaić i udało ci się. Jednak nie na długo. Jeżeli przyszedłeś tutaj, oznacza to, iż nie potrafisz dalej tego ciągnąć. Co cię dręczy, Gregory House'ie? Nie rozumiesz, że moje serce cierpi, widząc cię w takim stanie? Moje serce… krwawi? Hmm… Tak! Ono krwawi! Teraz już wiem. Chciałbym móc cię uszczęśliwiać.  
- Popełniłem błąd. – Nareszcie. Przemawiasz cichym, zachrypłym głosem. Niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. Lecz ja to słyszę. Nasze oczy spotykają się. Role się odwróciły. Teraz to ja mam się poczuć jak sławny House.  
- Wiem – wypowiadam słowa tak samo cicho. Więcej wyjaśnień mi nie trzeba. Najważniejsze, że jesteś. Teraz moje serce znów funkcjonuje normalnie.

_I dlatego mówić chcę: kocham cię _

Stawiam się punktualnie pod drzwiami twojego mieszkania. Moje serce galopuje z radości. Czy raczej - z miłości. Chwytam za klamkę, by chwilę później stanąć w środku. Siedzisz na kanapie z nogami opartymi o stolik i oglądasz telewizję. Światła są przyciemnione.  
- Dobrze, że już jesteś – odzywasz się. Nawet nie wiesz, jak te słowa na mnie działają. Bez odpowiedzi ruszam do kuchni przygotować dla nas jedzenie. Wiem, że nie chcesz abym skomentował twoją wypowiedź. Po kilku minutach dołączam do ciebie. Nie prowadzimy rozmowy. Nie masz najlepszego humoru, a po drugie leci właśnie jakiś beznadziejny program, który ty o dziwo uwielbiasz. Nie zwracam uwagi na zmieniające się obrazy na ekranie. Najważniejszy widok mojego życia to ty! W końcu odrywasz wzrok od telewizora i rzucasz mi pytające spojrzenie.  
- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczynam.  
- Wiem. – to stwierdzenie zaskakuje mnie.  
- Ale co wiesz? – Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi.  
- Wiem, że chcesz mi COŚ powiedzieć. I wiem CO chcesz mi powiedzieć.  
- Ale skąd? – to wszystko, co potrafię wypowiedzieć w tej chwili.  
- Mówiłem, że popełniłem błąd. Nigdy nikogo tak nie kochałem jak ciebie. Ale myślałem, że to wariactwo. Mimo, iż nadal tak uważam, wiem że bez tego wariactwa nie potrafię żyć. – Patrzysz mi w oczy. – Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie. – wypowiadasz niemal bezgłośnie.  
- Kocham cię – odpowiadam. Widzę, jak się rozluźniasz i jak łagodnieją twoje rysy. Teraz wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, bo mam ciebie.


End file.
